


Самая любимая конфетка

by SosiRyiba



Category: Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Open Relationships, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosiRyiba/pseuds/SosiRyiba
Summary: — Опять? — устало спрашиваю, когда из спальни слышу женские стоны.Она выходит первой, а Бенни требуется пара минут, чтобы собраться, и он остаётся без представления, что я устроила. Её сумочка, раскрытая и выпотрошенная, валяется у порога.— Я ждал тебя позже, — произносит он задумчиво, но не удивлённый.
Relationships: Benny Bart/Mia
Kudos: 1





	Самая любимая конфетка

Голова князя подкатывается к моим ногам, и стоит бы радоваться, что битва закончена. Но что-то, ощутимое на уровне интуиции, заставляет меня обернуться назад и столкнуться с реальностью, которую воспринимаю через его глаза. Бенни совсем бледный. Его рот приоткрыт, хоть он и забыл, как дышать. А ладони заметно подрагивают от шока. Я крепко зажмуриваюсь, чтобы вспомнить, что Итан был для него больше, чем другом. Он был для него наставником.

В памяти всплывает его мелодичный голос из трубки телефона, когда он узнал о планах князя и всё отрицал, ведь тот не такой, Итан всегда оказывает ему поддержку и покровительство. Итан занимается организацией его концертов, верит в Бенни, как никто другой. Но почему-то предал, и если Бенни хотелось всё обсудить, чтобы разобраться в ситуации и поверить, что это большая ошибка, то Итан ему не ответит, ведь его голова у меня в ногах.

Он резко вдыхает воздух полной грудью, и я бегу его успокоить, обхватывая за плечи и притягивая к себе. Но Бенни сильный мальчик, он сам справится. Не замечая меня, он шагает вперёд, и я почти полностью верю и отпускаю, но слышу всхлип и обхватываю уже со спины, обнимая крепче. Прижимаюсь к уху и шепчу первое, что приходит на ум, обещаю, что всё будет хорошо и я обязательно буду рядом. Он вздрагивает всем телом и наконец приходит в себя, просит отпустить. Приближается к телу и пустыми глазами смотрит на мёртвого бывшего друга, которому так доверял и который поплатился за своё предательство, но вопрос зачем остаётся теперь навсегда без ответа.

Бенни пытается забыться в разговорах, соглашается Виктору помочь убрать другие тела и задаёт слишком много вопросов о произошедшем, выясняя каждую деталь. Я думаю, ему это не нужно знать и его это лишь сильнее травмирует, но в мыслях себе напоминаю его же слова. Мир вампиров жесток, и Бенни давно уже привык к новой жизни, как привыкла и я. Мы оба справимся и будем в порядке после жестокой битвы с кучей смертей, что можно было бы избежать.

Всё же Бенни не выдерживает, и впервые я слышу, как он ругается. Бенни по-настоящему злится и проклинает чёртового Вуда за то, что посмел использовать его для своих грязных целей. Его, который всегда соблюдал подчёркнутый нейтралитет, и на его концерте случилась кровавая бойня. Его, который дорожит сценой сильнее всего остального, и произошедшее теперь будет обсуждаться журналистами.

Он жалуется, что его заперли в гримёрке до начала концерта, жалуется на боль от выстрела в плечо, жалуется на общую моральную усталость и пытается доказать сам себе, что не виноват в смерти фанатов. Виктор с ним соглашается, чтобы поддержать, ведь Бенни действительно не мог знать, не мог поверить в предупреждения. Как я не смогла бы поверить, окажись Виктор злодеем, или Макс, или сам Бенни, а мы не имели доказательств, кроме древнего пророчества, которое звучит как вымысел для детей.

Домой мы уже едем вдвоём, Бенни везёт меня к себе. Я не стала отказываться, зная, как требуется ему сейчас поддержка. Она требуется и мне.

Бенни подавленный, дёрганный, уставший, под глазами красуются синяки, как у вампира в классическом его представлении. Наклоняюсь и целую в щёку, снова напоминая, что он не один. Получаю благодарную улыбку.

Когда он ушёл спать, я не посмела его будить, даже когда проходит два дня.

И первым, что Бенни делает, открывая глаза; первым, что делает, обнаружив меня в кухне; подходит и прижимает к столу, утягивая в долгий поцелуй, слишком страстный для того, кто страдает. Его руки опускаются ниже поясницы и застывают, как застывает и он сам. Он отстраняется и мотает головой, будто совершил ошибку, и спешит удалиться. Хватает ключи с полки и уезжает из дома, а я даже не знаю, стоит ли мне вернуться к себе в квартиру или дождаться его, чтобы всё обсудить.

Возвращается Бенни только к вечеру. От него несёт алкоголем и резкими духами, от запаха которых щекотит нос, волосы растрёпанные, а глаза наконец наполнены хоть частичкой жизни, а не бездонно пустые, как были до его ухода. Он улыбается мне мягкой улыбкой, протягивает своим нежным голосом:

— Куколка, я вернулся.

На предложение обсудить лишь мотает головой и идёт в душ, зовёт оттуда, чтобы присоединилась к нему.

Но мне пора возвращаться домой, о чём ему и говорю, прижимаясь к двери ванной.

— Триша уже заждалась, — объясняю я. — Волнуется, наверное, что меня так давно дома не было. Она ведь не поверит, что я с тобой. Наверняка меня ранили в битве, и я от неё это скрываю, поднимет панику. Да и если не поднимет, нужно подумать и о коте. В прошлый раз, пока меня не было, она приучила его пить чай. А на этот раз, может, и печенье жевать начнёт. Мне правда нужно идти, Бенни.

Дверь открывается, и я неуклюже падаю в объятия Бенни. Он стоит, даже не прикрытый полотенцем, и ни капли не смущается этого. Из-за спины валит белый пар и слышно, как стучит вода по мраморной плитке. А глаза хищно блистают один миг, но затем вновь гаснут, и он просто прижимает к себе, просто обнимает и даже не делает попытки поцеловать, как привык обычно.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи от меня, — просит он шёпотом.

— Это только на пару дней, мне в институте нужно всё уладить и в редакции…

Сжимает крепче, отчего я охаю и ладонями упираюсь в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуться. Но быстро сдаюсь и прижимаюсь щекой к его горячей коже. Он не такой, как другие вампиры. Случайные касания с Виктором и Фрэнсис показали, что у вампиров кожа холодная, и может, это у Бенни из-за воды.

Он задумчиво хмыкает, пока я, сама того не осознавая, пальцами вырисовываю узоры на его тату, а когда ловлю себя на этом, тут же наклоняется к уху и снова просит:

— Переезжай ко мне.

Мне кажется, я неправильно расслышала, но по серьёзному взгляду Бенни понимаю, что всё так.

— Ты не хочешь? — хмурится.

— Просто это неожиданно…

Я знаю, Бенни не станет заставлять, если я не готова. Но нахожу в себе силы, чтобы ответить решительным согласием, убеждая и его, и себя саму. Это не может закончиться чем-то плохим, что мы будем жить вместе.

Он удивлён, но затем расплывается в улыбке и гладит по волосам, прижимая в последний раз и наконец отпуская, уверенный, что я не уйду.

— Я договорюсь о доставке, — бросает он мне, прежде чем выхожу из душа.

По лестнице я перемещаюсь в кухню и сижу, уставившись в одну точку и не понимая, откуда у него эти мысли о совместной жизни.

Когда он находит меня за столом спустя время, от него уже не пахнет ничем, кроме мыла, а алкоголь давно выветрился. Кивает на холодильник, предлагая еду, которую, кажется, держит только для меня, ведь вампиры в еде не нуждаются.

— Спасибо, я не голодна.

Бенни пожимает плечами, немного думает и, приблизившись, берёт меня за руку, тянет за собой. Мы оказываемся в спальне, где, выключив свет, на удивление он ложится спать. Обнимает меня, как подушку крепко, и желает приятных снов своим нежным голосом. Я сглатываю от волнения и думаю, что сегодня мне точно не уснуть, но ошибаюсь и закрываю глаза совсем скоро.

А открыв их, Бенни рядом с собой не нахожу. Вещи из прошлой квартиры уже стоят в гостиной, по дивану бегает кот, на столе остывает чай. Откуда Бенни известно, что я не люблю кофе, остаётся загадкой, но в записке под чашкой ручкой выведено, что он уехал по делам. Пульт от телевизора оставлен рядом, но я решаю исследовать дом и с любопытством заглядываю в каждую комнату, открываю для себя ванную с джакузи и музыкальную студию. На столе разбросаны исписанные листы, но без позволения Бенни я не берусь читать текст и просто жду его возвращения.

В доме у него совсем не скучно, и поначалу даже не хочется выходить в город. Доставка еды на дом и развлечения на любой вкус, включая домашний кинотеатр, заменяют прогулки по магазинам и живое общение, а не по телефону. Даже когда Бенни три дня подряд вызывает к себе менеджер, скучать не приходится.

И в итоге Бенни тоже запирается в доме, объясняя это журналистами снаружи. И кажется, камеры окружили дом, но охранники никого не впускают.

— Тебе же никуда в ближайшие дни не надо? — уточняет он.

— Надо было.

— Плохие новости, Мия. Выйти не удастся. По крайней мере, ещё пару дней. До выходных журналисты должны сдаться.

— И у тебя такое всегда? — удивляюсь я.

— Не всегда, только во время скандалов. А сейчас люди погибли, от меня не отстанут.

— Какие у вас были отношения с князем? — вырывается у меня, прежде чем успеваю осознать, о чём именно спросила.

Бенни вздрагивает одними плечами и часто моргает. И кажется, будто смаргивает он выступившие на глаза слёзы, но на его губах мягкая улыбка.

— Куколка, ты ведь и сама знаешь.

— Прости, я не должна была такое спрашивать. Я знаю, что вы были близки.

— Я доверял ему…

Он кивает чему-то своему, затем снова берёт за руку и тянет за собой. Слишком часто за последние дни, делая меня своим хвостиком, но я не против.

Мы закрываемся в студии. Его пальцы касаются клавиш и шустро пробегают по ним, играя музыку. Усаживая меня за синтезатор, сам Бенни садится за стол и берёт в руки карандаш, пишет и зачёркивает в блокноте, позволяя следить за созданием новой песни. Он полностью погружён в работу и даже не замечает, когда поднимаюсь с места и склоняюсь над плечом, шевеля дыханием волосы. В новых строках слишком много предательства и смерти.

Обхватывая за плечи, волнуюсь за него и предлагаю уйти спать, но Бенни указывает на диван, который не сразу заметила в полутьме. Ложусь на него и укрываюсь пледом, который оказывается рядом. Наверное, Бенни не раз ночевал в студии, вдохновлённый идеей о творчестве в ночной тишине. Под скрип карандаша по бумаге и его равномерное дыхание засыпаю.

У нас теперь всё поменялось, и как обещал, к концу недели журналисты с порога дома исчезают, уставшие ждать эксклюзивное интервью, а я отправляюсь решать дела. Бенни сидит дома, остаётся один почти на целый день. А когда возвращаюсь, каждый раз ощущаю новый аромат женских духов. Бенни не подаёт виду, что что-то не так, мягко улыбается и обнимает чаще обычного, больше не целуя в губы, вообще не целуя.

Но однажды я застаю его с девушкой, о которой давно догадывалась. Бенни не выглядит виноватым и тут же говорит ей уходить прочь. Объясняется, что это лишь мимолётное увлечение. Называет особенной конфеткой в палитре его вкусов, но не избегает наказания в виде молчания пару суток. Я злюсь, что так вышло, не понимаю, что именно не так. Вечером на диване спрашиваю напрямую:

— Бенни… Ты меня разлюбил?

Он прикрывает глаза.

— Мия…

— Нет, Бенни, скажи честно. Ты меня больше не любишь?

Вместо ответа он наклоняется ближе и утыкается носом в шею.

— Бенни, ответь, — требую я.

— Если хочешь, я с ними порву.

— Не в этом же дело.

— Не думай, что это неправильно, Мия. Это всё не то.

Я искренне не понимаю, что он имеет в виду, но Бенни оставляет меня без объяснений и прячется в студии, продолжая работу над следующим альбомом.

Доходит до меня не сразу, а постепенно, и не через две девушки, а после десяти. Когда уже реагирую спокойно на незнакомок, возвращаясь домой. Кот каждый раз на них шипит, Бенни помогает от них избавиться, будто не он привёл. И однажды я даже вижу парня, который неловко объясняется, что обучал Бенни играть на гитаре, но Барт каждый раз спокоен. И только когда остаёмся наедине, когда разрушаю его мозг молчанием и отказываюсь рассказывать о событиях за день, покусывает губы и смотрит таким болезненным взглядом, что отказать ему невозможно, и я сдаюсь через час, а позже и пары мгновений достаточно.

Он никогда больше не целует, хотя его губы всегда припухшие от касаний чужих, а на спине краснеют следы от ногтей. В его текстах, что нахожу в студии, слишком много эротики, которой в последние дни живёт. И когда понимает, что я не удержалась и прочитала его тексты, Бенни создаёт ситуацию, заставляющую меня так поступить вновь, и теперь на листах обращение, где просит не держаться его как единственного парня, но и не бросать. Никакой ревности у нас обоих, ведь он и сам понимает, что держать меня рядом, не подпуская других парней, было бы слишком эгоистично. Поэтому разрешает гулять с другими, не возражает на запах чужого одеколона, пусть слаще его запаха и не будет в моей жизни. Мне тут же надоедает эта игра в свободные отношения, а жизнь медленно, но верно превращается в хаос, пока сам Бенни забывается в оргазмах заместо боли, которую ему оставил князь.

— Опять? — спрашиваю устало, когда из спальни слышу женские стоны.

Она выходит первой, а Бенни требуется пара минут, чтобы собраться, и он остаётся без представления, что я устроила. Её сумочка, раскрытая и выпотрошенная, валяется у порога.

— Я ждал тебя позже, — произносит он задумчиво, но не удивлённый.

— Я ведь предупреждала, во сколько приеду. Можно же было меня избавить от… этого.

Хмурюсь, но сохраняю внутреннее спокойствие. Голос строгий, отчего Барт заметно напрягается, понимая, что для него приготовлен серьёзный разговор.

— Исчезни, — бросаю я девушке, даже не глядя в её сторону.

Она пытается возражать, доказывает свои права, но Бенни останавливает её речь.

— Кэтрин, делай, как сказали.

Она возмущается, что это не её имя, и я еле сдерживаю злорадную усмешку. Она зовёт его по имени, очередная игрушка в его руках.

— Бэби, — подчёркнуто и с эмоциями произношу я, пока девушка собирает вещи по полу обратно в сумку, — кто это?

— Да никто. Так, подпевка.

Всё же улыбаюсь, довольная, что она всё слышит. Оскорблённая, выбегает из дома, а Бенни всё равно на поломанную куколку из обширной серии, найти замену которой не составит проблем.

— Ты рассержена? — спрашивает он, прищуриваясь.

— Знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Но я солгу, если скажу, что это не так.

— Я могу тебя успокоить?

— Не думаю. Ведь ты и являешься моей причиной.

Бенни неуверенно, но с пониманием кивает.

— Хорошо, дай мне пару минут, — прошу его, глядя в глаза.

Бенни не возражает и скрывается в кухне, возвращается с готовым коктейлем и протягивает мне, будто не мог не сделать абсолютно ничего, чтобы поубавить мой гнев.

— Как съездила? — переводит тему.

Позволяю касаться моих плеч, пока эмоции не переходят в объятия, сухо отвечаю, что хорошо.

— И всё? — в удивлении вскидывает брови.

— С каких пор тебя интересуют подробности?

Почти месяц без новостей о внешнем мире, месяц самоизоляции.

— Неужели решил вернуться?

— От внешнего мира я не слышу ничего, кроме громкого обсуждения сорвавшегося концерта. Их больше не интересует моя карьера, скандал интереснее обсуждать. Устроили вы, а виноват я…

— Начнём с того, что устроили битву не мы, — ругаюсь, но вовремя останавливаюсь, не желая давить на больное. — Ничего страшного. Потерпишь месяц-другой, пока слухи не забудут.

— Куколка…

— Будешь обращаться так к своим девушкам, чтобы имена больше не путать, — разбрасываюсь я колкими фразами, когда не справляюсь с гневом.

— Не срывайся на мне, я ничего не сделал.

— Не успели?

Он молчит, но под сверлящим взглядом всё же отвечает.

— У нас с ней ничего не было. И ты ведь знаешь, что ты моя самая любимая конфетка?

— Любимая конфета в большой коробке конфет?

Снова молчит, да и что тут ответить.

— Ты ведь хотела поговорить? — напоминает в надежде, что мы сменим тему.

Наконец скидываю его руки со своих плеч, чем, кажется, сильно его задеваю. На его лице читается боль, но Бенни не жалуется, наконец признавая, что заслужил.

— Я больше так не могу, — выпаливаю я.

Бенни поджимает губы. Не поднимая взгляда, он спрашивает тихим голосом:

— Ты хочешь уйти от меня?

Он расстроен, но строит из себя сильного мальчика, который со всем справится.

— Нет, Бэби, не хочу.

Я называю его так случайно, но это придаёт ему уверенности. Он оборачивается и идёт к дивану, чтобы сесть, хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. А когда сажусь, начинает рассказывать так тихо, что приходится не дышать и прижиматься ближе, чтобы слышать.

— Итан звал меня малышом. Всегда насмешливо. Он помог мне, когда я был молодым вампиром. Помог не пить кровь. Он никогда не заставлял и питался при мне только донорской. Помог мне пережить это и вкладывал в меня деньги, организовывал концерты и заставил всех при мне не упоминать конфликты между оборотнями и вампирами, подчёркнутый нейтралитет. Не хотел, чтобы я попадал в неприятности. Я слышал, он ни к кому не относился так, как относился ко мне, никого не подпускал так же близко. Так почему?.. Чёртов Вуд… Когда я увидел его голову перед твоими ногами…

Он замолкает. Его плечи часто вздымаются, он тяжело дышит и не скрывает своей боли.

— Поэтому… Нет, — он качает головой. — Мия, ты не обязана находиться со мной в этой боли. Ты хочешь от меня уйти? Я пойму.

Сжимая его щёки в ладонях, я притягиваю Бенни для поцелуя и чувствую на его губах привкус соли, а под пальцами мокро. Целую глубже. Его руки опущены и без дела, а губы не отвечают. Кожа холодная.

— Я буду рядом с тобой, — пытаюсь его убедить.

— Нет…

Прерываю его возражения новым поцелуем.

— Я буду рядом с тобой, Бенни Барт.

— Я ведь не замечал…

Мне прекрасно известно всё. Что он тоскует по Вуду, переживает за свою карьеру, винит себя в смерти фанатов и том, что не послушал предупреждения. Что он боль заменил оргазмами и в своих муках не заметил меня рядом, страдающую от его действий. Старался не беспокоить и не утягивал в поцелуи, ограничиваясь объятиями и жизнью под одной крышей, даже если не видимся весь день. Ведь любит же он меня, и не важно, кем он владеет в постели. Ведь это же в порядке вещей, а я понимаю и не злюсь. Ведь не бьётся посуда и в него не летят вещи. Ведь мы оба справляемся и мы в порядке, а наши раны, которые всё никак не затянутся, вовсе не кровоточат.

— Ты останешься со мной? — скорее просит, чем спрашивает.

— Я ведь уже ответила.

— Мия, ты хочешь стать моей невестой?

От его слов я закашливаюсь воздухом и вначале сомневаюсь, что мне не послышалось. Но взгляд его янтарных глаз серьёзен, даже если ресницы намокли.

— Бенни, о чём ты? — не верю и переспрашиваю.

— Я хочу вернуться на сцену. Для этого мне нужна помолвка.

— Для этого тебе нужен лишь микрофон.

— Ты не понимаешь, — возражает Бенни. — Это же гениально. Я не смогу вернуться на сцену, пока вокруг меня гуляют слухи. Поэтому менеджер предложил проверенный вариант. Мы отвлечём всех от слухов новостями о помолвке. Только представь, как все говорят о нашем знакомстве, обсуждают беременность…

— Бенни… Ты сам понимаешь, о чём говоришь? Твои фанатки тебя ещё больше возненавидят. Они возненавидят меня.

— Только если не будешь правильной куколкой, с которой они захотят меня видеть вместе. Менеджер тебе расскажет, как всё делать.

Мгновение назад расстроенный, он быстро переменился в тот сценический образ Бенни Барта, к которому все привыкли. Искренними глазами он смотрит на меня и ожидает непременно согласие, а я просто устала и от общего бессилия не могу рационально думать. Когда удивление испаряется и его место занимает гнев, готовлюсь вывалить на Бенни все накопившиеся за месяц эмоции, не заботясь больше о том, насколько сильно разворошу никак не заживающую рану.

— Ты ждал удобного момента, чтобы это сказать? Ждал, пока я не перестану злиться? Чтобы предложить помолвку ради твоей выгоды? Чтобы остановить слухи моими чувствами напоказ?

— Так и свадьба — это тоже заключение договора, — пожимает он плечами, и с его логичными доводами невозможно спорить, но звучат они цинично.

— Ты разыграл всё это представление, чтобы попросить о свадьбе?

Бенни слегка склоняет голову набок, что не типично для него, но он действительно не понимает, что не так. Ведь я должна быть счастлива, ведь любимый парень сделал предложение, ведь о замужестве мечтает каждая девушка, тем более если речь о красивом певце с многомиллионной аудиторией.

— Я думал, мы уже закрыли тему с моими увлечениями.

— Не в этом же дело… — повторяю я, но осознаю, что лгу и ему, и себе. — Я больше так не могу. Делать вид, что не знаю и не замечаю. Делать вид, что в порядке. Я знала, на что шла, когда начинала с тобой встречаться. И я не ревную тебя к другим девушкам. Но ты являешься причиной. Ты делаешь всё так, как выгодно тебе, и совсем не думаешь о моих чувствах. Когда я пытаюсь поговорить и обсудить, закрываешься в студии. Мне не нравится, что тебе больно, и не нравится, что ты пытаешься в одиночку с этим бороться. Тогда в чём смысл был предлагать нам жить вместе? Если я каждый день только наблюдаю со стороны, как ты притворяешься. Если я сама для тебя не могу ничего сделать, потому что ты не позволяешь. Ты целуешь других, а не меня, оставляя для меня лишь объятия. А когда я сама пытаюсь быть с другими парнями, потому что ты меня не держишь эгоистично рядом, меня тошнит от того, что они не ты. Твои губы всегда заняты чужими, но с мыслями ты приходишь ко мне. Но ты хоть и близко, но будто бы далеко. Я просто не понимаю, что творится у тебя в голове. Почему я должна догадываться? Почему ты закрылся от меня? Почему предлагаешь свадьбу мне, а не им, ведь какая уже разница?

От бессилия не могу ничего поделать, кроме как лить слёзы, которые Бенни хоть и видит, но смахивать, как всё время до этого, не спешит.

Я не могла сдержаться, когда он объявил о туре на три месяца, а затем звонил по телефону и признавался, что скучает. Не могла сдержаться, когда рассказывала ему о пророчестве и войне с князем, а он высказывал мнение и предлагал решение. Каждый раз он непременно касался щеки и стирал слёзы, говоря, что они мне не к лицу. Мягко улыбался, а теперь на его губах лишь кровавые следы от того, как сильно он их искусал, но ни намёка на улыбку.

Бенни отмалчивается и смотрит куда угодно, только не на меня. Уверена, я первая из девушек, кто высказала претензии открыто, но отказалась уходить и попыталась решить накопившиеся проблемы. Ведь это его способом было прятаться в доме, когда я предпочитала бороться.

— Я знаю, я вовсе не хороший парень, — хрипло произносит он. — Вы построили себе образ в голове, но это всё не то. Я не такой человек. И свободные отношения для меня в порядке вещей. Я не думал, что влюблюсь. Я не думал, что только в одну. Я не сторонник постоянства. И то, что я месяц уже сижу дома, меня убивает. Я хочу вернуться на сцену. И думал, ты можешь помочь мне. Ты для меня особенная, Мия.

Он резко замолкает и по-странному хмыкает, о чём-то усиленно думает и покусывает губу, которая уже зажила благодаря вампирской регенерации. Поднимается с дивана и с просьбой дождаться его уходит в студию. Я ещё некоторое время сижу, не понимая, что между нами произошло. Но наплевав на всё, потратив слишком много сил и нервов на ссору и эмоционально опустев, кладу голову на диванную подушку и засыпаю.

Будит меня Бенни поцелуем в щёку, забавно морщится от вкуса соли. В комнате уже темно, у стены светит записями со сцены телевизор. Я потираю глаза и потягиваюсь, чтобы до конца прийти в себя, и Бенни, кажется, нравится эта сцена и он любуется только проснувшейся мной.

— Бенни, — хочу обратиться я с вопросом, но он прикладывает палец к губам и шикает на меня, чтобы помолчала.

На всякий случай оглядываюсь по сторонам, опасаясь, что мы не одни. Но в комнате никого нет и опасения ложны. Снова перевожу взгляд на Бенни. Он тяжело дышит и волнуется, и что он затеял понять не получается. Разбавляю напряжённую атмосферу глупой шуткой.

— Что, нового донора для крови ищешь, и менеджер предложил на роль меня?

Бенни облизывается, как при первой встрече, и с усмешкой заявляет о том, насколько я аппетитная, так бы и облизнул. Наклоняется ближе и протягивает открытый блокнот, в котором записан текст. Листы покрыты чернилами до краёв, читать плавающие строки сложно, но я стараюсь в них разбираться.

Бенни говорит о своей боли. Бенни говорит о своих чувствах. Бенни рассказывает правду о себе через песню, и мне приходится останавливаться каждые пару секунд, чтобы согнать мурашки и перевести дух. Теперь понимаю его и не задаюсь вопросом, что творится у него в голове. Вижу через его глаза других девушек в постели, с которыми не получается мягко, которых он не жалеет и срывается на них за Вуда. Его способ избавляться от боли, заменяя её наслаждением. Тёплые объятия лишь для меня и прозвища, ведь с куколками не обращаются плохо, если они из особой коллекции, а фантик не выбрасывают, если он редкий. Он никогда не признает своих чувств так, как делают это нормальные парочки. И говорит «я люблю тебя» он другими словами. Его привязанность сильная и не сводится к кровати, на которой зациклилась я, а поцелуи незнакомок пусты и безвкусны, не вызывающие эмоций других, кроме физических.

Я сжимаю в руках блокнот и понимаю, что никогда больше не увижу такого Бенни, которого вижу сейчас. Подавленный и в слезах, нуждающийся в ком-то, но по-доброму смотрящий на меня и улыбающийся неизменно мягкой улыбкой. Ведь он сильный мальчик, и не справилась с эмоциями лишь я, когда он всегда находил способ бороться и постепенно сбрасывать их. Пока я злилась лишь больше и растворялась во лжи.

— Бенни, — зову так, как мне нравится, когда он начинает петь.

Его голос заметно изменился за время без репетиций, и теперь в нём различается хрипотца, а не кошачьи мурлыкающие нотки. Он поёт строки так, как делает это на сцене, но только для меня. А заканчивая куплет, пронзает взглядом, пытаясь во мне найти что-то, чего нет.

Подсаживается ближе и утягивает в объятия. Подбородок кладёт на макушку и гладит по спине. В тишине вечера произносит:

— Мир жесток, и никто, кроме Итана, мне не помогал справляться. — Замолкает, чтобы спустя минуту продолжить вновь: — Но он меня предал.

Сжимает в объятиях крепче, и становится немного больно.

— Почему он так поступил?

Бенни не понимает его мотивации, и спросить остаётся разве что у Моники, которая после битвы, израненная и униженная, исчезла. А больше он никого не знает, кто выжил из наших врагов, ведь даже пленных нет. Мне вспоминается только Эдгар, но начинать его поиски в одиночку опасно, когда он чуть не убил меня пару раз. Поэтому вопрос Бенни останется без ответа.

И чем я могу помочь, так это ответом на тот вопрос, который адресован мне.

— Я представляла всё иначе, — признаюсь ему, и Бенни отвлекается от грустных мыслей, начиная внимательно слушать. — Но конечно, я не рассчитывала, что мои представления станут правдой. Я хочу помочь тебе вернуться на сцену. И могу это сделать.

— Так ты согласна? — догадывается он.

— Я не могу сказать, что готова к свадьбе уже завтра…

— Спустя полгода, — спешит успокоить Бенни.

— Твои фанатки меня возненавидят. И мне будет сложно теперь работать в журнале, не то что доучиться и сдать экзамены.

— Ты не публичная личность, никто не узнает твоё имя и внешность. Мы работаем с журналистами, а не папарацци.

— Я хотела сказать, — заглядываю прямо в глаза, — неважно, что случится. Я буду с тобой. Тебе нужно вернуться на сцену, твой мир там.

Я честно не знаю, как это на нас повлияет. Когда Бенни останется на сцене, а я отправлюсь на поиски новых рождённых луной и займусь восстановлением ордена. Быть может, мы вовсе расстанемся из-за его подчёркнутого нейтралитета в отношениях вампиров и оборотней или из-за моей усталости от камер, что непременно появятся в жизни. Устроим громкий развод, если ему понадобится новая новость для прикрытия. Ему не нужны договоры и подписи для любви, просто Бенни такой человек. И мне не хочется в нём что-то менять, потому что я полюбила его именно таким, а каждый его недостаток превратился в особенность в моих глазах.

— Спасибо, Мия, — улыбается он.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что тебе придётся отказаться от других девушек? Я имею в виду… Будет нехорошо, если тебя поймают с другой и назовут это изменой. Твоя репутация снова будет под угрозой.

— Если я буду на сцене, у меня времени не хватит на девушек, — хмыкает Бенни. — К тому же, они все скучные.

Пока я не успела задать вопрос, он наклоняется ко мне и мягко целует, совсем как улыбается. Его поцелуй слишком нежный и робкий для того, кто любит свободные отношения и каждый день водит домой девушек. Ладонью он зарывается в мои волосы и слегка оттягивает назад, чтобы повалить меня на диван и забраться сверху. За долгое время, скрашенное лишь тёплыми объятиями, я успела отвыкнуть от его губ, и они кажутся желанными, но незнакомыми. Смазанными несколько раз чужой помадой, но имеющие его вкус. Я требую большего и пытаюсь перевести сладкое развлечение в потребность, чтобы он обращался со мной не как с фарфоровой куколкой из его дорогой коллекции и не боялся гореть огнём. Чтобы его прикосновения к голому телу под футболкой меня обжигали, чтобы на его спине остались следы уже от моих ногтей. Мне хочется отыграться на нём за все прошлые разы, когда приходила домой и видела «просто подпевку». Доказать, что другие парни мне не нужны и игра в свободные отношения всегда будет односторонней. Я вряд ли смогу влюбиться в кого-то сильнее, чем в Бенни, но он будто не слышал и продолжал свою песню о «я тебя не держу рядом, я ведь не эгоист, ходи на свидания с кем захочешь».

Он первый обрывает поцелуй. Видя моё недовольство, прищуривается и произносит почти шёпотом:

— Я ведь уже говорил, ты моя самая любимая конфетка. Вкусная.

Не давая опомниться, он поднимается с дивана и уходит в другую комнату, что-то бросая напоследок о завтрашнем выборе кольца. Кричу ему вслед, что он циник и негодяй, что мог бы и сам в роли жениха подобрать кольцо для свадьбы и что мог бы не останавливаться на одном поцелуе. Бенни возвращается подозрительно быстро, чтобы ответить на обвинения.

— Ну куколка, зачем я тебе буду покупать то, что ты потом не будешь носить? Выберешь то, что понравится.

— Бенни Барт, я специально выберу самое дорогое.

Он отводит взгляд в сторону и думает над угрозой, пока я потираю пальцами колье, что до сих пор висит на шее со второй нашей встречи на его вечеринке.

— Покупай, если это принесёт тебе радость, — пожимает Бенни плечами. — Я ещё заработаю.

— Просто выбери сам, я доверяю твоему вкусу.

— Если меня увидят в магазине, где я выбираю кольцо… Это может отвлечь внимание от сорвавшегося концерта, а затем мне останется просто подтвердить слухи о помолвке. Мия, спасибо за идею.

Я намеренно громко хмыкаю, но Бенни больше не обращает внимания и уходит то ли в студию, воодушевлённый моим согласием на свадьбу, то ли на кухню для исключения в виде коктейля, в котором вампиры не нуждаются, но вкус остаётся сладким. Через неделю о нашем решении станет известно миру, и в сети начнётся бурное обсуждение новости, а ещё через полгода, как Бенни и обещал, состоится роскошная свадьба. Время замедлилось, смакуя этот момент любовного начала. И мне не сложно представлять, что будет дальше, но не особенно хочется заглядывать в будущее и волноваться на его счёт. Но я замечаю, что поцелуи становятся чаще, смешиваясь с уютными объятиями, а другие девушки из его жизни исчезают, оставаясь так, просто подпевкой на заднем плане. И отмечаю, что сильный мальчик действительно справился.


End file.
